


A Substantial Edition

by PersephonesReign



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesReign/pseuds/PersephonesReign
Summary: Fill for this prompt from the Good Omens Prompt Meme: Gabriel's effort is... *cough*, much, much bigger than Aziraphale expected, but he's rather insistent on taking the whole thing.-----------------------------------------------------------"Oh my..."Aziraphale stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Gabriel stood before him, naked as the day he had been given a body, but with one substantial edition."What's the matter?" Gabriel asked. He followed Aziraphale's gaze downward to inspect his own crotch. "Did I...do it wrong?""No, Gabriel...it's not wrong. It's just that, well, it’s rather -- umm -- large."





	A Substantial Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt from the Good Omens Prompt Meme: https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html?thread=146300#cmt146300

" _Oh my..._ "

Aziraphale stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Gabriel stood before him, naked as the day he had been given a body, but with one _substantial_ edition. 

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked. He followed Aziraphale's gaze downward to inspect his own crotch. "Did I...do it wrong?"

Aziraphale made a choked sound, his face flushing. He stared, barely tear his gaze away from between Gabriel's legs to look him in the eye. Unable to manage the intimacy of eye contact, Aziraphale looked slightly past Gabriel's head, embarrassed.

"No, Gabriel...it's not wrong. It's just that, well, it’s rather -- umm -- _large_."

Large was a bit of an understatement. Gabriel wasn't even erect yet and already he had the largest cock Aziraphale had ever seen. Almost obscenely thick and long, hanging heavy between his legs.

"Oh," Gabriel said and looked down again. "Should I change it, or...?"

"No!" Aziraphale exclaimed with a rather undignified amount of haste. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, what I mean to say is, that it's...fine. Absolutely fine."

"Okay..." Gabriel replied, a hint of confusion evident in his voice. "So, what do we do now?"

Aziraphale didn't reply. Gabriel noticed that his gaze had drifted downward once more. He saw the Principality lick his lips.

"Aziraphale?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Aziraphale finally locked eyes with Gabriel. "I suppose you should undress me now."

Gabriel waved his hand. Aziraphale's clothes disappeared, causing the angel to squeak in surprise. "Gabriel!" He cried.

"What?"

Aziraphale sighed. "Oh, nothing. Sometimes the act of undressing is...part of the lead up to the main event, so to speak. It can be...fun." Gabriel looked more confused.

"Never mind," Aziraphale acquiesced. "Come here." He held out his hand to Gabriel.

The archangel stepped closer and Aziraphale couldn't help but notice the way his cock swung as he moved. Gabriel took his hand and Aziraphale pulled their bodies flush together, tilting his head up to meet the other’s mouth. Gabriel licked at his lower lip causing him to sigh into the kiss and part his lips. Gabriel immediately seized the opportunity to tangle his tongue against Aziraphale's own.

 _He's catching on more quickly than I expected_ , Aziraphale thought, pleased. Aziraphale moved Gabriel's hand to his waist and wrapped his arms around the taller angel's neck, pressing their bodies closer. Aziraphale could feel Gabriel's cock against his thigh, hardening to an even more impressive size. Aziraphale’s own cock responded in kind. He groaned. He wanted to taste the archangel. To see how much of him he could even fit in his mouth, how far he could take his cock down his throat. He wanted to feel his jaw ache, the stretch of his lips and cheeks around it. He positively wanted to gag on it.

Aziraphale stepped back, breaking the kiss, and dragged Gabriel by the wrist toward his bed. He pushed at his shoulders gently, coaxing him to sit down on the edge. 

“What now?” Gabriel asked.

“I want to take you in my mouth,” Aziraphale stated.

“Is that...normal?”

Aziraphale sighed and barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he sunk to his knees before the archangel. “Yes, yes. Trust me, Gabriel.”

He wrapped his hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock and almost groaned aloud when he realized he couldn’t circle it completely. He gave a few experimental tugs, causing the other angel to let out a moan. Aziraphale licked the length of his cock, startled by how far he had to tilt his head up to reach the tip. He wrapped his lips around the head of Gabriel’s cock and sucked, hard. Gabriel keened.

“Ohhh, is it...is it supposed to feel like that?”

Aziraphale only hummed.

Slowly working his way down, he took more and more of the massive cock into his mouth. He relaxed his throat as best as he could, thankful that breathing was habit rather than necessity, stopping only when Gabriel’s cock was lodged firmly against the back of his throat. He ran his hand up, and realized he was only able to fit little more than half of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth.

Aziraphale then began to suck in earnest, bobbing his head as he worked his hand over the remaining length. Gabriel let out a surprised cry and bucked his hips, forcing himself further. Aziraphale allowed Gabriel to fuck his mouth, moaning, relishing in the feeling of Gabriel’s cock slamming against the back of his throat. Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes as he tried not to choke. He ran his free hand up Gabriel’s thigh, scratching his elegantly manicured nails over the archangel’s taut stomach.

After several thrusts, Gabriel’s moans became more desperate and Aziraphale felt his stomach muscles tense under his hand. He reluctantly pulled back, taking a moment to lave his tongue over the head, tasting the beads of precum that had accumulated there. 

“Wha...why did you stop?” Gabriel asked, breathless.

“Because we aren’t quite finished yet.”

Aziraphale ran his hands across Gabriel’s broad chest and pushed until Gabriel took the hint and scooted further up onto the bed. Aziraphale climbed up and lay down beside him. Gabriel leaned over to messily kiss Aziraphale again, whose mouth was still sloppy with saliva.

“What now?”

“Now, Gabriel, I want you to take me.”

“Take you where?”

Aziraphale snorted. “No, I mean, I want you to...” He blushed. “I want you to be inside me.” He looked pointedly at Gabriel’s cock.

“Oh, yes, let’s do that,” Gabriel nodded. He moved to climb atop Aziraphale, but the other angel stopped him.

“There’s some, ah, preparation that needs to be done first.” Aziraphale swallowed. “A lot of preparation, rather.”

“Show me.”

Aziraphale leaned back against the pillows and spread his legs. He snapped his fingers, producing a tube of lubricant in his hand. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really, I think you can forgive me this one,” Aziraphale huffed. He liberally coated his hand with lube before reaching down between his legs and circling his hole with his index finger. Gabriel watched with rapt attention as Aziraphale slowly sunk his finger inside. He worked it in and out, stretching himself slowly. He slid his finger almost all the way out and was preparing to add another when Gabriel said, “Can I try?”

Aziraphale nodded. He withdrew his hand and turned over onto his hands and knees, spreading himself open. “Put some of that on your hand first,” he instructed, nodding toward the lubricant. Gabriel did as he was bid and reached out to stroke his hand over Aziraphale’s exposed hole. He delicately sunk his index and middle fingers inside the other angel’s body, and gave an interested sound as he felt Aziraphale clenching around him.

“Yes, like that. Move them in and out...” Aziraphale rocked back against his hand. “Now curl your fingers as you move and – _ah, there_!” He cried out as Gabriel’s searching fingers found his prostate.

“What is that?” Gabriel asked.

“I’ll – hmm – I’ll explain later,” Aziraphale gasped. “Add another.”

Gabriel slid a third finger in alongside the others.

“Yes, now faster,” he instructed, pushing back harder against Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel complied, causing Aziraphale to moan loudly as the archangel rapidly pumped his fingers in and out. A few moments later, Aziraphale couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted more.

“Alright, alright, stop.”

Gabriel halted his movements and removed his hand. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no. I want you. Now.” Aziraphale turned his head to look at Gabriel and flushed under the heat of Gabriel’s stare. He rolled onto his back and groped for the lubricant once more. “Come here.”

Gabriel climbed between the other angel’s legs and kissed Aziraphale once again. Aziraphale reached down to grasp Gabriel’s cock, slicking it with the extra lube. He guided Gabriel to his opening and raised his hips slightly. As if on instinct, Gabriel pushed forward. Aziraphale gasped at the intrusion and for a moment he really wasn’t sure Gabriel would fit. He bore down, gritting his teeth as he felt the head of Gabriel’s cock slip past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Slowly, slowly...” 

Gabriel pressed in at an excruciatingly sluggish pace, allowing Aziraphale time to accommodate his significant girth. Finally, finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Gabriel was fully seated inside him, hips flush with Aziraphale’s arse. It stung, the stretch bordering on too much, painful, but deliciously so. Aziraphale clutched at Gabriel’s shoulders, sinking in his nails.

“Move,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel rocked his hips back slightly before thrusting forward, causing Aziraphale to gasp loudly.

“Yes, yes, yes, _more_.”

Gabriel let out a moan and thrust faster into Aziraphale’s tight heat.

“Oh, oh, oh, please,” Aziraphale moaned. He brought his fist up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. Gabriel slowed, much to Aziraphale’s dismay, and reached up to pull the other angel’s hand away.

“No. I want to hear you.” 

Mouth now uncovered, Aziraphale gasped and moaned, wanton, unable to contain himself. The feeling of Gabriel’s massive cock filling him, stretching him to his limits was exquisite. Aziraphale had taken lovers in the past, but never one who had been so well endowed. He found that he couldn’t get enough.

“Oh, go--, _fuck_ , so _big_ , feels _amazing_ , can’t believe it fits... _more, harder!_ ” Aziraphale babbled, losing all sense of shame against the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. Encouraged by Aziraphale’s cries, Gabriel rutted against him, setting an animalistic pace. He knocked against Aziraphale’s prostate with every violent thrust. Aziraphale felt the heat pooling in his belly, his cock rock hard, trapped between his and Gabriel’s stomachs. Gabriel pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into the other angel’s willing body, and Aziraphale screamed in ecstasy. He came untouched, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave. Feeling Aziraphale’s body tighten and shutter around him, Gabriel inhaled sharply as his orgasm overtook him. He collapsed against Aziraphale, wrapping the other angel in his arms and pressing a lazy kiss to his cheek. Aziraphale allowed this for a moment, then cleared his throat and nudged at the archangel on top of him. Gabriel rolled off Aziraphale and onto his back, still out of breath.

“That was...” Gabriel started.

“Quite,” Aziraphale hummed, decorum returned.

“Could we...do that again sometime?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he answered, “If you’d like.”

“Yeah, I would,” Gabriel nodded. “Next time, I can change my effort so it’s not so...”

“No! No. If anything, next time you could, perhaps, try something...larger?” Aziraphale asked, sheepish.

Gabriel just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at persephonesxreign.


End file.
